Basic research toward understanding the pathobiology of cystic fibrosis requires a continuing and dependable source of cells, obtained from patients with and without the disease. Thus, the primary objective of the CORE Airway Cell Culture Facility is to acquire airway tissues and culture airway surface epithelial and tracheobronchial gland cells. A tissue procurement system for obtaining normal and CF airway tissue has already been established. Once obtained, tissue is enzymatically digested and the dispersed cells are established in primary culture. Tracheobronchial gland cells are expanded through a single passage. Surface epithelial and gland cell cultures are evaluated for differentiated properties using light microscopy, electron microscopy and measurements of short circuit current and transepithelial resistance. Confluent cell sheets are distributed to investigators. Additionally, established cell lines routinely used by investigators are maintained and distributed by the CORE Cell Culture Facility. The Cell Culture CORE will also continue its efforts to improve cultures, particularly those derived from tracheobronchial gland cells. The effects of media additives (growth factors, hormones, other chemicals) on airway gland cell growth and differentiation will be tested. The effects of air interface feeding and of a variety of growth supports (e.g. different filters, various collagens and extracellular matrix components) will also be assessed. These experiments should allow us to determine a relatively simple set of culture conditions which allows full expression of ion transport and mucus secretory function from low plating densities.